1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame, a backlight module, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) module. More particularly, the invention relates to a frame, a backlight module, and an LCD module which are easy to be processed with low costs.
2. Description of Related Art
With great advance in electro-optical and semiconductor manufacturing technologies, flat panel displays have been vigorously developed. Among the flat panel displays, LCD modules characterized by low voltage operation, non-radiation, light weight, and small volume occupancy gradually replace conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and become the mainstream display products.
In general, an LCD module includes a backlight module, an LCD panel, and other components. The LCD panel is configured on the backlight module, and the backlight module includes a light guide plate (LGP) and a light source that serves as a backlight source for the LCD panel to display images.
Due to the increasing demands on miniaturizing the LCD module, components in the LCD module are likely to have small dimensions but weak structural strength. Conventional edge-type backlight modules 100a and 100b are exemplified below, as shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B.
In the backlight module 100a depicted in FIG. 1A, a reflective frame 110a usually has a relatively great height in order to accommodate a light emitting diode (LED) light bar 120a, a reflector 160, and a light-incident side of an LGP 130a and carry a cushion pad 140 and an LCD panel 150. As such, the entire thickness of the backlight module 100a cannot be easily reduced, which gives rise to difficulties in miniaturization.
In the edge-type backlight module 100b depicted in FIG. 1B, an aluminum extruded heat sink 110b carries the cushion pad 140 and the LCD panel 150, so as to comply with the requirement for sufficient structural strength, satisfactory heat dissipation, and miniaturization. However, if components for assembly and alignment (e.g., alignment notches, through holes, and so on) are to be formed, additional processing costs are required.